


Just Boy Things

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bro - Freeform, Crossdressing, Dresses, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: just a little somethin somethin i came up withi live in canada and its like freezing out here like usual but it was sunny on sunday and made me happyso i came up with thisi hope you enjoyed <3





	

the balcony doors were wide open. curtains moving freely to the faint breeze that entered the room. the hot sun blazed brightly from its spot in the sky. whoever even dared step outside was most definitely cooked alive.

kenma was glad for the roof above his head. not at all regretting the idea of staying inside while his boyfriends went out to explore the city. sure it was his first time in the US but no way was he letting himself burn in the heat. 

kuroo, akaashi, bokuto and himself had come to the US for a vacation. bokuto and kuroo were eager to explore the city. akaashi had offered to stay with kenma but kenma told him to go with in case the tallest boys got themselves arrested. plus kenma knew akaashi was eager to explore no matter his offers.

the small boy was sat on the king-sized bed in their hotel room. they had let bokuto choose the hotel and the loud male had defiantly not let them down. he has chosen a beautiful expensive looking hotel. of course, an argument followed that but bokuto won saying it was his turn to treat them all. 

when they had entered the room three gasps and laughter ensued the door opening. the bathroom was gorgeous marble counters even seats in the bathroom. there was even a jacuzzi and a huge gorgeous shower. which might've led to shower sex? honestly, if they didn't want people fucking in the bathrooms they should stop making showers so large that 4 people or even more could fit. 

kenma bit his lip as he looked up from his 3DS glancing around the empty room. he was honestly starting to miss the three. it was too quiet. 

he had quickly realized a few months ago he loved his peace and quiet but much preferred his boyfriends being around him. 

bokuto and kuroo arguing over something or playing video games. curse words flying everywhere in the room. akaashi's amazing laugh filling the air. the male sure was quiet but when he laughed it was the most beautiful thing. kuroo and akaashi lazily making out as bokuto would look at him pouting urging him to come over to him. kenma would roll his eyes but go over anyways hating to see bokuto pout. 

sometimes his head would be in akaashi's lap as he ran his fingers through kenma's tangly hair. remarks about how he should cut it before it could too long.

kuroo would argue about liking kenma's hair long. bokuto laughing and pulling kenma into his lap mumbling things unheard because his face would be buried in kenma's hair.

he'd always cut it, though. he didn't want it any longer then till his neck maybe a little shorter but that was it.

kenma's favorite moments was when they were just in each other's presence but it was all quiet. akaashi would be concentrating on his clothing designs. kuroo studying about medical needs in sports and bokuto just drawing.

his boyfriends were all amazingly talented. bokuto and kuroo were the only one still in uni studying. kuroo majoring in sports medical and bokuto in arts. akaashi had long one graduated and attended a fashion designing course but mostly tended to his online clothes store. kenma himself modeled for bokuto and akaashi but took an online course for computer programming.

he was amazed and proud of his boyfriend's achievements and couldn't believe he was so lucky to have three amazing people in his life.

he snapped out of his thoughts just as quickly as he had slipped in. frowning a little realizing they still weren't here.

they had been gone for almost 6 hours. it was 4 in the afternoon.

feeling nervous he quickly grabbed his phone deciding to call akaashi since he was the most likely to pick up but he was wrong it went straight to voicemail. as did bokuto's and kuroo's.

kenma frowned none of them had answered. were they really enjoying that much? even without him? well, he had told them not to worry. he scolded himself they were probably on their way up and he was panicking for no reason.

the small male stood up from the bed stretching his arms out tiredly. he had been in that position for way too long. it had also definitely gotten hotter while he had been distracted.

walking over to his suitcase he went through the clothes had carefully packed away before noticing a small bag tucked away on the side. he hadn't remembered packing that.

curiosity taking over he picked the bag up and opened it pulling out a dress? 

a dress?

he dropped the bag holding out the dress in front of him properly. 

it was white with a flowy bottom and very soft. the top had some sort of design sewn on with the same colored thread as he looked at it closely.

biting his lip glancing at the time. if they hadn't returned by now it had to at least be another hour before they returned.

he contemplated his idea for a split second before deciding to just go with it.

slipping his shorts and shirt off he untied the ribbons at the back pulling it on. it fit him perfectly. too perfectly. he suddenly got a feeling one of his boys had defiantly planted it in his suitcase. 

he did a little spin in it enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. he turned around to look at the back frowning a little as he noticed the ribbons in the back had to be tied. reaching his arms around himself he started to try and tie it himself.

little did he knew the three were outside of the door.

"akaashiiiiiiiii hurry" bokuto whined as he was handed more bags.

"bo hold up he's trying to find the key" kuroo said softly kissing him on the cheek as arms went around his waist.

bokuto shot a playful glare at kuroo "how can i be patient? what if he found it? i need to see him in it kuro."

akaashi rolled his eyes as he slipped the card through the lock taking some bags from bokuto "either he's struggling with the ribbons or given up."

"honestly bokuto who told you it was a good ide-" akaashi cut himself off as he stepped into the room eyes wide.

'kuroo! kuroo said it would be a good idea" bokuto whined back but frowned seeing akaashi stop "what..." but he also trailed off seeing the sight in front of him.

kenma stood in front of them wearing the dress he had picked out for the small boy. ribbons in his hands as he fiddled with them blushing rising to his cheeks.

"holy fuck" kuroo breathed out as he stepped in.

bokuto let out a loud squeal dropping the bags in the doorway running over to kenma and embracing him in a hug "thank you thank you thank you" he stated.

"bokuto let him go your suffocating him" akaashi interrupted placing the bags on bed.

bokuto quickly let the blushing boy go smiling widely "you look so adorable kenma!" he announced.

he blushed looking down but squealed feeling cold hands on his back "don't worry i'm just tying the ribbons" he heard akaashi mumbled but he was obviously distracted.

the only person who hadn't dared move was kuroo.

kenma frowned "do you not like it?" he question quietly unsure of kuroo's opinion. usually, he could tell but this was all too overwhelming for kenma to focus. 

kuroo broke out in a huge grin "i love it kitten" he murmured letting his eyes scan the small figure of his boyfriend "you look fucking amazing."

kenma blushed not sure why he had doubted kuroo's opinion. of course the male loved it.

"what took you guys so long?" he questioned with a small pout.

bokuto jumped onto their bed as akaashi went to look at him then kuroo "these two wanted to explore the shops and ended up going to 6 different restaurants."

"6?!" kenma asked wide eyed.

kuroo shrugged kissing his temple "we were hungry."

"but was 6 different restaurants necessary tetsurou?" akaashi questioned.

"ya bro if you hadn't made us stop we could've been here even earlier" bokuto murmured and everyone could hear his smirk.

"don't just blame all that on him koutarou" akaashi spoke up again but a smile was evident on his face.

kenma looked at all three of his boyfriends once again. it was a weird happy feeling. 

here he was standing in a room with a dress on. akaashi's hands still on his waist as he buried his smiling face into kenma's hair. kuroo and bokuto glaring at teach other jokingly before kuroo walked over to bokuto sitting down in his lap and their lips met. 

akaashi led him back over to the bed sitting down on it leaning against the bed frame and bringing kenma into his lap. 

after a few minutes bokuto and kuroo joined them bokuto's free hand intertwining with his while his other hand occupied teasing kuroo sitting in his lap and kuroo's arm around akaashi running his hand threw his hair.

they where all connected one way or another and it made kenma happy.

he knew this was going to be the most wonderful time in his life. 

all the moments he spent with them was his favorite and most memorable

"i love you all" he mumbled softly and he felt lips press against both his cheeks.

he looked to his sides as they pulled akaashi and bokuto smiling widely at him both saying "i love yous."

kuroo pouted looking over at him. 

kenma rolled his eyes leaning over and pecking his lips "you included idiot" he muttered.

"i didn't doubt that one bit" the messy haired male responded.

he did love them all a lot and always will he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little somethin somethin i came up with 
> 
> i live in canada and its like freezing out here like usual but it was sunny on sunday and made me happy
> 
> so i came up with this
> 
> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
